


The Girl with Kaleidoscope Eyes

by All_The_Feels



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Sex, possible slight dubcon if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Feels/pseuds/All_The_Feels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren gets another shot at Rey in the interrogation chair after she has been captured again. This time, however, General Hux had a chance to shoot her up beforehand with a cocktail of drugs aimed at lowering her resistance to persuasion. A two-shot set a few months after the end of TFA told from alternating POVs.</p><p>***</p><p>Update: What started as a smutty two-shot that revisited the interrogation chair has turned into a freeform Porn-with-Plot (PWP) piece chronicling the secret relationship carried on by Rey and Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kylo Ren's gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just taking a little break from the longer fic that I've been working on. I had the idea for this one and had to get it out of my system.

Kylo Ren had been meditating in his quarters when his comlink buzzed, snapping him out of his concentration.

“Master Ren?” A shaky voice inquired on the other end of the communication.

“Yes,” Kylo replied with irritation.

“General Hux requests your presence outside of the interrogation room in Sector 7G.”

“I’m needed for an interrogation?”

The voice on the other end of the comlink hesitated. “There’s a...situation down here. General Hux will debrief you in-person.”

“Can you give me an idea of what’s going on?”

“I think it’s just best if you head down here yourself.” 

Kylo could hear the fear in the voice at the other end. He sighed and said, “Alright. I’m on my way.”

 

***

 

Kylo was immediately amused by the scene that awaited him outside of the interrogation room in Sector 7G. General Hux was wringing his hands, looking visibly nervous. Two lower-ranking officers flanked him, not looking any more comfortable than Hux was. The two officers were flanked by two Stormtroopers.

“Can I ask what this is about?” Kylo asked, making sure that the tone of his voice didn’t give away the secret smirk behind his mask over how much his temper clearly intimidated these men.

“We have a situation in the interrogation room,” stated Hux with a quiver in his voice.

Behind his mask, Kylo raised his eyebrows. He and Hux had no love lost for each other, and unlike most of the men and women on the  _ Finalizer _ star destroyer, Hux rarely seemed intimidated by Kylo’s temper or other displays of Force usage. He quickly came to the conclusion that Hux must have done something very, very bad. And this very, very bad thing was likely something that only Kylo could bail him out of because Kylo couldn’t imagine Hux coming to him for help unless it was a last resort.

“Yes, your officer told me when he contacted me on my personal comlink. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to share any more details about this ‘situation’?”

Hux swallowed. He clearly was not looking forward to this conversation. “Uh, we just intercepted an X-wing fighter that we suspect doing reconnaissance just outside of our system. We apprehended the pilot of that ship, and the pilot is currently restrained behind that door.” He motioned to the door to the interrogation room.

“And you want me to interrogate the pilot and find out what their mission is. Given how that’s fairly standard procedure, why is this being considered a ‘situation’?”

The General’s eyes flitted around the room, refusing to meet Kylo Ren’s masked gaze. “Well, the pilot is a bit...unusual in some respects.”

Through his mask, Kylo stared at Hux, waiting for him to continue.

Hux chose his words carefully. “The pilot…  The pilot is the scavenger girl that you previously detained on Starkiller Base. The Force Sensitive one.”

“We have the scavenger girl in our custody, and you didn’t contact me?” Whereas previously calm, anger was now becoming clear in Kylo’s voice. “And you’ve been interrogating her without me?”

“After what happened the last time, when YOU interrogated her, can you blame us?” Hux snapped.

Kylo’s hands balled into fists at his side. “What did you do to her in there?!?” 

His mind went immediately to the persuasion “techniques” commonly favored by Hux and his men. The scavenger might still be an adversary of his at this point, but Kylo became livid at the thought of her being treated brutally at Hux’s hands.  This wasn’t just an ego thing for Kylo; ever since their duel on Starkiller Base, he’d had brief glimpses into the scavenger’s mind. He knew that her name was actually Rey and that she had spent some time in Jedi training with his uncle Luke on a remote island on the previously uncharted planet Ahch-To. For some reason, that training had been cut short, and she had recently re-joined the Resistance. A few times, he was fairly sure that she had seen inside of his mind as well; however, at this point there had been no two-way communication between the two of them. At this point, Kylo had come to think of her as  _ his _ scavenger, and Hux had no right to abuse what was Kylo’s.

“What did you do to her?” Kylo repeated.

“So...that’s the...situation that we’re dealing with.” Hux exhaled. “In light of her...nature, we elected to try a pharmaceutical approach to persuading her to talk. We have been developing a new serum that is a blend of several other pharmaceuticals typically used for persuasion and interrogation, and we chose to use this approach with the scavenger.”

“You injected her with an experimental drug?” Kylo’s voice boomed. His hands clenched at his sides.

“Well, yes. But that’s only part of it. Initially, the pharmaceutical appeared to have no effect, and she continued to resist us. So we administered a second dose.” Hux paused. “And that brings us to where we are now.”

“Where  _ are _ we now?” It was taking every ounce of self-restraint in Kylo’s body to not Force Choke Hux on the spot.

“The scavenger has reacted a bit...strongly to the second dose of the pharmaceutical that we administered.”

“Define ‘strongly’.” Kylo took a step towards Hux.

“She’s been Force Throwing anyone who enters the interrogation room. She’s been asking for  you specifically, saying that she’ll talk to you but won’t talk to anyone else.”

“Really?” This was an interesting development.

“Really.”

Kylo started to key in the code to open the interrogation room door. The drugs would explain why he hadn’t been able to sense that she was on the  _ Finalizer _ . Now that he was so physically close to her, he was getting a strange, foggy sense of her presence on the other side of the door. He mentally raised his defenses, not sure of what sort of state he’d be finding her in when he entered.

“And Master Ren?” Hux stated just before Kylo opened the door.

“Yes?”

“Supreme Leader Snoke is not aware of this situation, including the fact that she is even on this ship. I am willing to keep things that way, if you are.”

“Agreed,” Kylo replied as he opened the door and stepped into the interrogation room.

 

***

The lights had been turned down in the interrogation room, and it took Kylo a few seconds to adjust to the dimness. The interrogation chair where Rey, still wearing her flight suit, was strapped was turned so that it faced away from the entrance to the room. He circled the chair to face her and found her staring at the overhead light, her mouth hanging slightly open and her pupils were completely blown. Even if he hadn’t known about her being drugged, he would have been able to tell instantly that something was off--this was not the same spirited scavenger that he had mentally and physically sparred with a few months back.

Not knowing much about her current mental state, Kylo wasn’t sure how to address Rey to start the interrogation, or whatever this was going to be. He opted to clear his throat, instead.

“Kylo?” Rey slurred.

He crouched down and leaned over her face. “Yes. I was informed that you wanted to see me.”

“Kylo.” She simply stated his name.

“I regret that I was not here when you were brought in. I find the methods of persuasion used by my colleagues to be rather...uncouth.”

“You’re wearing your mask.”

“Would you like me to remove it?”

Rey nodded. Kylo reached up and pressed the release button, removing his mask and then setting it aside. 

“Better?” He asked.

“Yes.” She wiggled her fingers in her wrist restraints. “I can’t use my hands.”

“And you want me to remove those, too?”

“Would you?”

Kylo sighed, hesitating. The scavenger didn’t seem to be in any condition to manipulate either him or the Force. Perhaps if he removed her wrist restraints, it would put him on her good side, making her more malleable to his questioning? With her ankles still bound to the chair, he decided that removing her wrist restraints was a low-risk move. He snapped his fingers, and the restraints opened.

Rey reached forward with her arms, stretching them. She wiggled each finger on each of her hands, staring as she did so, as if she couldn’t believe the movement that she was seeing in front of her.

“I need your hair,” she announced.

“What?”

“I need your hair. Can I touch your hair?” She continued to stare at her wiggling fingers.

Kylo didn’t know what to make of her unexpected request. Cautiously, he leaned forward to put his head within her reach. 

Gently, at first, then more aggressively, Rey ran her fingers through Kylo’s dark, wavy hair. She moaned softly as she did so. Kylo couldn’t help but smirk. Whereas he had been unsure about her mental state at first, he was now quite positive that Rey was as high as a kite. He stared at her face, her lips, and then down the length of her body knowing now that he was in no danger of being “caught” as he had been the first time that he had had Rey in an interrogation chair. 

“Do you like that?” He whispered. His face hovered over hers; his lips were a few mere inches away from Rey’s.

“Yes,” she whispered, as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. Suddenly, she pulled his head forward, pressing his lips to hers.

This was not where Kylo had been expecting things to go. 

He took a second to react, then parted his lips so that his tongue could mingle with hers. There was no downside to this; Kylo had been aware of his attraction to Rey from their first meeting, but she’d called him a monster and scarred his face. He’d not expected there to be any reciprocation to his feelings without a fair amount of work on his part. He placed his hands on her upper arms, lightly pressing her into the chair back and deepening the kiss. One of Rey’s hands continued to roam through his hair; the other had made its way down to the back of his neck, which she now lightly brushed with her fingertips.

Kylo pulled back, momentarily ending the kiss, so that he could assess Rey and their situation. Rey’s eyes had been closed, but they fluttered open as he pulled away. Her gaze held his.

“Why do you have to be so fucking hot when you’re so fucking evil?” She murmured and pulled him back down to her for another kiss.

On instinct, Kylo wanted to respond and tell her that her perception was incorrect; he wasn’t evil. He’d never been called “hot” before, and he wasn’t even sure what to say to that, but if Rey wanted to think that he was hot and wanted to make out with him, he certainly wasn’t going to argue.

Testing the waters of what she’d allow him to do, Kylo let one of his hands wander from her upper arm to her waist, lightly brushing the side of her breast in the process. 

No slap or attempt to push his hand away. This was very encouraging. The disturbing thought entered his mind that wherever this ended up going, he might very well end up needing to thank Hux for it.  

As Rey lightly nibbled his lower lip, Kylo quickly realized that he needed to get her out of this room. There was no way that he was going fuck her right there in the interrogation chair, even if she’d allow it. He had more class than that, and although he hated to admit it, he had more respect for her than to do that to her. 

Kylo broke the kiss. “Rey, I’d like to move us to my quarters. It will be more comfortable and more private there. Is that okay?”

“Mmmm hmmm.” Her fingers brushed the back of his neck, sending a tingling sensation both to Kylo’s head and down his back. 

He re-fastened his mask to his head and took a deep breath. Unlatching her ankle restraints, Kylo helped Rey out of the chair. She was a bit wobbly on her feet.

“Can you walk?” He asked. “It’s not too far from here.” He placed his arm around her waist to help steady her.

“I think so,” she responded, her words still slurred. 

 

***

 

The strange couple made its way down the hall of Sector 7G, up several floors, and down another hall to the officers’ quarters. Kylo’s rooms where he slept when onboard the  _ Finalizer _ were down at the very end of this hall. Reys steps were unsteady and required Kylo’s help to keep her from weaving too badly on their trek. On top of that, Rey was trying to paw Kylo the entire way. Normally, he wouldn’t have minded at all and would actually have been thrilled by her handsiness, but they passed by a number of personnel on the way to his quarters, all of whom gave either quizzical or amused looks as they passed. It served Kylo right; with his reputation for a temper and sometimes irrational decisions, why  _ wouldn’t _ it amuse his peers to see him leading an apparently drunk girl back to his quarters in the late afternoon?

When they reached the door to his rooms, Kylo punched in his keycode, and led Rey into his bedroom. He guided her to sit down on the edge of his bed with him, and he then removed his mask and placed it on a bedside table. 

For the first time since this escapade had begun, Kylo could sense a hint of uncertainty from Rey. He placed his arm around her shoulders and murmured to her, “You don’t need to be nervous. We won’t do anything that you don’t want to do, okay?”

She looked at him, her eyes searching his face, and nodded. Some part of her was lucid enough that she was appearing to try to make sense of the situation.

Kylo responded by kissing her, brushing her cheek with his gloved hand. He wondered if whatever drugs Hux had given her were already starting to wear off, or if this was just a temporary blip caused by their trek to Kylo’s room.  

Pulling back for a second, Kylo told her, “Maker, Rey, you’re beautiful.” While he absolutely meant what he said, Kylo also hoped to stamp out any possible second thoughts that Rey might be having and to try to steer her back into the bliss that she appeared to be in back in the interrogation room.

“Finn doesn’t look at me the way that you do,” she stated, seemingly out of nowhere.

Finn? Who was Finn? 

Almost as if she had heard his thoughts, Rey turned to him and explained, “Finn...he used to be a Stormtrooper.”

Oh, so that’s what they were calling him now. Traitor.

Kylo hated thinking that anyone else, especially that traitor, might have had his hands on Rey. In all of Kylo’s fantasies about what he’d hoped to do with the Force sensitive former scavenger,  _ he _ was always her first--her first kiss, her first time being touched, her first lover. He tried to read Rey’s thoughts to determine, what exactly had gone on between Rey and the traitor. What he saw was a lot of awkward silence, some hand holding, and a few chaste kisses that may as well have been between siblings. Kylo couldn’t contain his smirk.

He kissed her neck and then gave a soft nibble. His lips moved their way down her neck, and then he unzipped her flight suit just a few inches. She was only wearing a camisole beneath the suit. His lips then made their way to her collarbone, his tongue teasing along the way.

Kylo paused. “Does Finn kiss you the way that I do?”

“No.” She grabbed the sides of his face with both hands and pulled him towards her, smashing his lips into hers, just she had done in the interrogation room.

Fuck, she was hot. His hands roamed down her arms to her waist, then slid around to her back. Rey shifted her position so that she was sitting on one hip, and without missing a beat, Kylo grabbed the now-free side of her ass and gently squeezed.

Rey’s hands were now exploring Kylo’s cowl, trying to find where it was fastened. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” she said.

Without a word, he removed the cowl and flung it over the back of a chair that was near the bed.

“You’re also wearing too many clothes. Let’s start by getting those boots off of you,” he grabbed her calf and pulled it into his lap. He watched her face as he undid the laces and slipped the boot off of her foot, tossing it to the floor. She offered him her second boot, and he repeated the action. He then calmly removed each of his own boots, tossing them next to Rey’s boots on the floor. His belt was next and joined the boots on the floor.

Kylo then watched Rey as she watched him remove each of his leather gloves, which he set beside her on the bed. He gently caressed her cheek with his bare hand. She was actually  _ quivering _ at his touch. She then took his hand in hers and gazed at him.

Truth be told, no one had  _ ever _ looked at him the way that she was looking at him now. 

And Kylo didn’t give a shit that it was probably just the drugs talking.

A thought briefly entered Kylo’s mind wondering how things would be between the two of them once Rey sobered up. He didn’t want to let her go  _ ever _ , but clearly, keeping her in his room wasn’t going to be an option, either.  Just wanting to enjoy this moment for now though, and not worry about the future, he quickly chased the thought from his head. She was here with him right now, and she wanted him, and that’s what was important.

His hand went to the zipper of her flight suit, and as his eyes maintained her gaze, he unzipped it as far as it would go. He pulled down one shoulder of the suit, then the other, and she wriggled the rest of the way out, kicking the suit to the ground. Beneath the suit, she’d been wearing nothing but a camisole and some exercise pants. With one hand on her back and the other on her hip (touching the bare skin of her waist!), he eased her down to lay down on his bed.

As they continued to make out, the hand that he had on her waist casually wandered up her torso under her cami until it rested at the side of her bare breast. He waited for her to push his hand away, but she made no effort to do so. Instead, her own hand found its way under his tunic and roamed around exploring his own torso. Her touch felt electric. He had never been touched by a woman this way since becoming Kylo Ren, and he could only imagine how it would feel as her hand would start to wander lower, as he knew that it inevitably would soon. Rey’s first time touching an erect penis--that would be another first that he’d planned to give her.

Suddenly, she bolted upright. 

“Can I use your ‘fresher?” Rey asked.

“Sure,” Kylo replied. “Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m not sure.”

Of course, things were going too well. Of course, they weren’t going to keep going that way. Fucking Hux.

“It’s right through those doors. Just yell if you need anything,” he motioned to the ‘fresher door.

Rey got up and staggered through the door, not closing it all the way. Sure enough, a few seconds later, he could hear her emptying the contents of her stomach. Fuck.

He sprang up and ran to his kitchenette to fill a glass of water for Rey. He knocked on the ‘fresher door.

“Rey? Are you okay?”   


Silence. 

“Rey? I’m coming in, okay?”

Kylo pushed the door open and found Rey on her knees in front of the toilet, one arm clinging to the outside of the bowl. 

She looked up at him with red eyes and a pitiful look on her face. “I’m sorry,” she said.

He squatted down next to her, and rubbed the back of her head. “Are you okay? I brought you a glass of water.”

“Thank you.”  Rey took the glass of water and took a slow sip. “Why is this room spinning?”

Kylo sighed. “It’s not. It’s the drugs that Hux injected you with.” He opened the medicine cabinet and gestured to a bottle of purple liquid. “There’s mouth rinse in here, if you want to get the taste out of your mouth.” 

She nodded, then a look of horror came over her face. “I’m going to be sick again.” She waved him out of the ‘fresher, seconds before a beginning a second round of vomiting into the toilet. A minute later, he heard the shower turn on in the fresher. 

Kylo sat down on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair. This had gone downhill rather quickly. Flopping back onto the bed, he reflected on the events of the past hour or so and tried to ignore the discomfort of his raging hard-on. Hux was going to pay for this. How cruel was it to hand Kylo his scavenger girl on a silver platter, only to have her be so tripping or rolling or whatever she was doing so hard that no one was able to reap any benefits? 

He figured that he probably should have been trying to read her mind at some point to figure out what she was doing in this particular region, but he had no desire to do that to her, and it wouldn’t really affect him personally, anyway. She was technically Hux’s prisoner, and with Snoke not being aware that she was even here, there really was no one who was going to hold Kylo accountable for interrogating her. On a similar note, he had no idea what he was going to do with her once she came down from Hux’s drugs. He sure as hell didn’t want to turn her over to Snoke, and he suspected that she wouldn’t voluntarily want to stick around here, as much as he anticipated that he’d enjoy her continued company. Of course, that assumption was based on the fact that she wouldn’t want to kill him when she sobered up. 

How long had she been in the shower? Kylo realized that the water had been running for quite a while now, and he started to panic that something was wrong. What if she had passed out in there? He got up and walked over to the ‘fresher door and knocked.

“Rey?”

No answer.

“Rey? Are you okay in there?”

Still no answer.

Cautiously, he slid the ‘fresher door open, apprehensive as to what he might be about to see.

Rey stood fully clothed in the running shower, staring up at the shower head.

“Rey?” Kylo stepped into the ‘fresher.

  
Rey wheeled around. With a big grin on her face, she stated, “Kylo!  The water tastes blue!”


	2. What a Girl Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things progress. Rey's POV.

Rey laid on her back on Kylo’s bed, looking up directly above her.

“How are you feeling?” His voice sounded gentle and concerned.

“The ceiling is still breathing,” she replied. She turned onto her side, facing him. “I don’t want the ceiling to breathe anymore.”

“I think you’re just going to need to ride this out and wait for everything to wear off,” Kylo sighed.

“How long will that be?”

“I have no idea. This is all on Hux.”

She ran her hands down the tunic that she was wearing--it wasn’t her own. She had a patchy recollection of Kylo helping her towel off and being given the dry tunic to wear after her shower detour.

“Did you change me into this?” She asked, playing with the fabric. On her, the tunic went past her knees.

“No, you changed in the ‘fresher. Remember?” He spoke softly, watching her face. 

Rey had a difficult time reconciling this Kylo Ren with the one that had hunted and abducted her on Takodana, invaded her mind, murdered his father, and finally attacking her and Finn on Starkiller Base. She’d never met anyone so confusing. She’d called him a “creature in a mask” only to have him remove the mask, revealing an unconventionally stunning face beneath that left her completely flustered for a few seconds. And during their duel on Starkiller Base, right when she thought he might try to kill her, he offered to become her teacher. Nothing about him made sense.

She decided that she’d like to just look at his face for a while, as she laid on her side. In fact, if it had been an option, she could just stare at his face for hours. Unlike the breathing ceiling, Kylo Ren’s face was more than pleasant to look at. She reached over and lightly traced the scar that bisected his face--a scar that she had given him. 

“I like your face,” Rey told him.

Kylo smirked. “I like your face, too.” He reached over and placed a hand on her waist. “How are you feeling?”

Rey wasn’t sure if he actually wanted to know how she was feeling or if he was just checking to make sure that she wasn’t about to hurl again. She decided two birds with one stone with her answer. “Better, I guess. At least my stomach is feeling much better.”

Clearly, her answer was the right one because he immediately drew her body to his and pressed his lips to hers again. She threw a leg over his hips, and he responded by letting his hand roam from her calf to her outer thigh to cupping her buttock on that side. Holding her in place, Kylo ground his pelvis to Rey’s. She gasped, never having felt a man’s erection like this before. 

He pulled his mouth from hers. “Are you still okay with this?”

“Don’t I seem like I’m okay with this?,” she kissed him again and pulled at the hem of his tunic. She wanted that tunic off, and she wanted to be able to run her hands over his chest.

“Rey,” he moaned. “I don’t want to presume anything about where this is going, but…” He moaned again. “Um, are you, er, are we protected here?”

“Yes,” she replied, panting. “I got one of those implants back at the Resistance base. I thought I might need it for...” her voice trailed off. “Let’s just say that it hasn’t been broken in yet. But it’s there.”

Although she was still on sensory overload from Hux’s drug cocktail, semblances of Rey’s brain and logical thought process were starting to return. She couldn’t get over the fact that she was laying on Kylo Ren’s bed making out with him. She’d picked up on the fact that he seemed to be physically attracted to her, and Force knows, she found him physically attractive, even if she found his actions repulsive. The fact that she wasn’t exactly sober absolved her of her personal responsibility in this matter--who knew when she might have another opportunity to get away with this?

She rubbed his chest, pulling at his tunic. “This needs to come off.”

Without a word, Kylo whipped off his tunic and tossed it to the floor. “Your turn now,” he grinned. Rey shifted so that he could pull the tunic that she was wearing--his tunic--up and over her head.

She was completely naked underneath, her underwear having ended up with wherever the rest of her wet clothing had wound up from the shower incident. 

For the first time since this had all started, she felt truly vulnerable. Kylo’s eyes roamed up and down her body, his mouth slightly open. He then smirked. Rey experienced an uncomfortable flashback to the first time that she had strapped down to his interrogation table, when he had let his eyes wander over her captive figure while he attempted to read her mind. Instinctively, she crossed her arms in front of her bare chest.

“Wait,” he told her softly, touching her arm, gently prying it away from her breast. “I couldn’t help myself. You’re beautiful.” He kissed her collarbone. “I’ve never been so close to anyone so beautiful before.” His mouth traveled down her chest and he sucked and nibbled the nipple on one breast while one of his hands gently kneaded her other breast.

Rey gasped. She couldn’t remember ever having been this turned on before in her entire life. 

Clearly, she’s projected this through the connection that she shares with Kylo because at that second, he looked up from her breast and smirked at her. Always with the smirk. He was his father’s son in so many more ways than he’d ever realize.

Annnnnd clearly, she’d projected that thought, too, because Kylo’s smirk quickly turned to a scowl. “Don’t bring up my father right now,” he grumbled.

Rey responded by draping her leg over his again, rubbing it with the insole of her foot. “Sorry about that,” she panted.

“Why  _ are _ you here? Really?” He asked, lifting his face up from her breast. 

“Honestly? I was just on my way back from Jakku, retrieving a few personal belongings.”

“Really?”

“I swear. Hux didn’t believe me either. You can look inside my mind to verify that I’m telling the truth.”

“ _ That’s _ why you had him send for me?”

Ugh, Rey didn’t want to head down this path right now. “Initially, yes.” Her eyes caught his. “I think you can understand? I had just been captured when all I really wanted to do was get back to my base. Seriously, look in my head if you want to--I won’t stop you.” She ran her fingers up his back. “But then please get back to doing what you’ve been doing,” she tried to give him her best version of a Solo smirk.

He searched her face. Rey felt him gently enter her mind. Perhaps it was because she wasn’t fighting him this time, but it didn’t hurt. In fact, it actually felt...nice--warm and comforting in a way. She exhaled, trying to get a grip on herself, as she realized that this time, having Kylo inside her head was actually adding to her arousal.

And Kylo caught  _ that _ thought, too.  The Solo smirk instantly returned.

“Okay, I believe you,” he grinned. He began to kiss her stomach, slowly traveling his way down her torso.

Rey gripped his hair. There was no way that she was going to be able to hold herself together much longer. He was still in her head, gauging her reaction, she supposed. What had started out as curiosity as to what it would be like to make out with the hot guy that she knew she REALLY shouldn’t be making out with was quickly becoming something more primal. She really hadn’t initially intended for things to go this far with Kylo Ren, but now she didn’t want him to stop. And given that what she had been shot full of was supposed to aid with interrogations, didn’t that mean that she really wanted this, anyway?

Kylo’s hand made it down to where Rey’s thighs met. With the heel of the palm of his hand, he gently massaged her mound for a few seconds, then slipped his thumb between her folds and began to rub and swirl her nub.

Rey’s hips bucked involuntarily at the sensation. She’d experimented with touching herself there in the past, but having him do it put things on a whole other level. She found herself starting to grip the sheets, while Kylo looked up at her with a grin of approval. 

Torn between common sense and wanting to enjoy what he was doing, Rey could feel herself starting to get cold feet, as far as letting this proceed any further. “Wait, stop for a second.” She placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Why? You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“What happens to me after this?”

Kylo’s thumb stopped its movement. He sighed. “I don’t know. We’ll figure it out.”

“Are you going to--”

“No, I’m not going to turn you over to Snoke,” he finished her sentence. “Snoke doesn’t even know that you’re here.”

Rey relaxed a little. That was a relief. But then another thought entered her head. “Will I still be your prisoner.”

“No,” he sighed again. “Of course, not unless you want to be.” He gave her clit another swirl with his thumb and kissed her belly.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to kill the mood.”

Kylo looked up at her, making sure to lock eyes with her. “Rey, I have wanted you since we first met on Takodana. I am not going to do something to jeopardize the chances of this happening between us again. I am not going to use you and throw you away. I will find a way to get you safely off of this ship. Are we clear?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” His attention went back to her clit. Rey moaned; the pleasure had intensified after Kylo’s short break of a moment ago. She began to dig her heels into the bed. Kylo chuckled in response.

Rey contorted her body, trying to reach for the waistband of Kylo’s pants.

He shook his head. “We’re concentrating on you right now.”

“I shouldn’t be the only one here who’s naked.” Rey tried to give him her best imitation of a Solo smirk.

“Fair enough.” He stood up and climbed out of his trousers. 

Rey was unable to hide the look of concern on her face. Hesitantly, she reached out and touched Kylo’s cock. It was rock hard and huge. Rey estimated that it was nearly as thick as her wrist. This was going to hurt. 

Sensing her thoughts, Kylo laid down beside Rey and stroked her hair. “I know that you haven’t done this before. We’ll go slow, and I’ll be as gentle as possible.” He then added, “Unless you let me know that you don’t want me to be.” His hand flew to her crotch again, and he resumed playing with her, this time upping both his tempo and rhythm slightly. Rey writhed in response. 

Suddenly, she felt an unexpected bit of pressure within her lower abdomen. She gasped and realized that Kylo had slid a finger into her. She immediately became self-conscious about how wet she knew she had become between her legs. 

“No, Rey,” he told her. “It’s a good thing that you’re so wet. It’s a very good thing.” He whispered, “Do you have any idea how turned on I am right now? Because of you?”

The pressure that she was feeling jumped up a notch; he’d added a second finger and was now working in and out of her with both fingers, using his other hand to work her clit. Rey whimpered in response.

“Is that a good sound or a bad sound?” He asked.

“It’s a good sound. Oh Kylo, it’s a good sound,” she murmured.  

Rey felt completely lightheaded; all of the blood in her head seemed to have traveled to her groin area. She felt an unfamiliar tension building up within her body, and as it increased, it began to frighten her. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Kylo said softly. 

Rey closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the pleasure, rather than the lack of control that she was experiencing with her own body. Just when it seemed like it was about to become physically unbearable, the tension within her body exploded, causing Rey to clutch at the sheets and writhe uncontrollably beneath Kylo’s touch. With his fingers, he guided her through her climax, and then after it subsided, he laid down next to her on the bed. 

“Are you doing okay there?” He asked her with a grin.

Rey laid still for a moment, panting and shell shocked by the sensations that she had just experienced. Kylo threw his hand over her torso, gripping her just above the waist, and kissed her. 

“Yes, um, um…”

“It’s okay, you don’t need to worry about talking right now.” His grin had evolved into a huge smile. Through her haze, Rey thought that it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

“So that’s what the big deal is all about,” she blurted out.

He nodded, still smiling. “Yes. And we’re not finished yet.”

Kylo pumped his cock a few times with his free hand and then began kissing and licking Rey’s neck again. She turned and reached for his member, wanting to try to reciprocate what he had just done for her. He guided her touch, demonstrating how he liked to be stroked, but then warned, “Just a little. I don’t want this to be over before it starts.”

Feeling somewhat recovered, Rey placed her hands on either side of Kylo’s face. “I’m ready. I want you.”

A goofy grin crossed his face. “You’re sure?”

Rey nodded.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are right now.” He kissed her again, then gently spread her legs and positioned himself between her thighs.

Rey felt his hardened cock brushing her thighs and inhaled. She couldn’t believe that THIS was about to happen. With everything that she knew about him, she knew that she should be having second thoughts, but she wasn’t. Something about this just felt right. Even in the unlikely event that they never crossed paths again, she wouldn’t be wondering “What if…?”

Using his hand as a guide, he started to press against her entrance. Rey braced herself.

“Relax,” Kylo whispered. “Try not to tense up.”

Rey could feel him begin to push and then felt a burning sensation as his tip slipped inside. She winced.

“Still okay?” He asked.

“Mmmhmm.”

He pushed a bit farther in. Rey relaxed slightly. The burning sensation, while still present, had eased up slightly. So, this was it. Rey was no longer a virgin. This was definitely not the day that she was expecting to have when she’d woken up in the picked-over AT-AT that was her former home on Jakku this morning. 

Kylo began to thrust gently with slow, long strokes. The somewhat searing pain was still there, but now it was joined by an intense pleasure created by the friction. Rey clutched at Kylo’s back, allowing herself to become lost in these new sensations. She was actually doing this; Kylo Ren was actually inside of her. Her sworn (but very attractive) enemy up until a few hours ago. Rey knew that she’d be in denial if she’d ever claimed that she hadn’t ever thought about this, perhaps even fantasized about it a few times, but she’d certainly never expected that it would actually come to pass.

Kylo increased the speed of his thrusts, which in turn, increased the sensations of pleasure, and to a lesser extent, pain that Rey was feeling. She heard someone moaning, and realized a few seconds later that the voice she heard was actually hers.

“Oh Rey…  Rey…” Kylo moaned. He reached down between them and massaged the nub between her legs. Instantly, that tension within her body that she’d felt earlier began to build again. She gripped his arms.

“Rey, hand me a pillow.” 

Unsure where he was going with this, she did as asked.

“Okay, can you lift up your hips a little?”

She did, and Kylo shoved the pillow under her butt. The pillow changed the angle of his thrusts and OH…  THAT certainly changed the sensations that Rey felt. The level of tension within her body spiked. She clutched his arms again, clinging to him. With each thrust, he was pushing her closer and closer to peaking again. 

A few thrusts later, Rey was pushed over the edge again and could feel herself clenching around Kylo. Kylo moaned, as Rey’s climax triggered his own. His rhythm immediately changed to slow, deep thrusts again. His face contorted in a way that reminded Rey of the lightsaber duel they had shared in the snowy forest on Starkiller Base.

When he’d finished, Kylo gently rolled off of Rey. Feeling his physical absence in more ways than one, Rey suddenly realized how cold it was in Kylo’s bedroom. Kylo must have either sensed Rey’s feelings or was feeling the same way himself because he immediately pulled her to him so that she could snuggle against him and lay her head on his shoulder. He then placed his arm around her.

“I don’t know what we are, but I don’t want to be enemies anymore,” Rey sighed.

Kylo squeezed her arm. “I don’t know either, but we definitely aren’t enemies anymore.”

They laid curled together for a while without talking. Feeling blissful, Rey allowed herself to pass into sleep in the arms of Kylo Ren as he gently stroked her hair.


	3. This one time on Naboo...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Kylo Ren decide that their encounters on the Finalizer weren't enough and meet up again when they're both able to get away from their respective organizations...in maybe not entirely "neutral" territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really appreciated the kudos and comments that I received on this piece when it was a two-shot. I'd thought that it was finished, but then inspiration struck for how I wanted to continue the story for a bit. I'll be adding a few more chapters, but this will not be turning into a super-long fic.

True to his word, Kylo managed to smuggle Rey off of the the  _ Finalizer _ without incident. Of course, after spending the night together in blissful sleep, they did have sex one more time before her sendoff.  Despite her soreness from their activities the previous night, Rey had initiated things that morning. It was strictly for research purposes, or so she told herself. She just needed to confirm to herself that she actually enjoyed having sex as much as she thought she had with the man who until very recently was her enemy, but this time, she was completely sober as opposed to partially sober. Unsurprisingly, Kylo was more than happy to help out with her “research”. Also unsurprising was that based on their study, both Kylo and Rey found that they both indeed did enjoy exploring each other’s bodies and engaging in sexual intercourse as much as they had the previous night. They both enjoyed it so much, in fact, that they mutually agreed that they would very much like to find a way to engage in such acts again, preferably without one or the other other being taken prisoner first.

 

***

 

Three weeks later, Rey was piloting a small unmarked transport shuttle heading to Naboo. She smiled to herself as she remembered the final passionate kiss that she and Kylo had shared in his quarters before he escorted her to the docking bay that housed her commandeered X-Wing. Before she’d ascended the ladder to the cockpit, Kylo had given her a parting gift--a disposable “burner” commlink. He’d programmed into its memory the access code to a second burner commlink, which Kylo would keep in his possession, giving them a way to contact each other without depending on communicating with the Force--something that they had yet to test out over a long distance. 

Kylo contacted her shortly after she’d arrived at the Resistance base, proposing a few different locations where he’d likely be able to make an undetected side trip. Being a fluent speaker of the Wookie language, Rey had an upcoming mission to the planet Kashyyyk to act as a delegate in renewing a few resource contracts with the Resistance. Naboo would be an easy side trip from Kashyyyk on her way back to the Resistance base on D’Qar. 

Rey parked the shuttle in the spaceport of the private residence where they’d be staying for the night. Kylo had assured her that the residence was secure and that they ran little risk of being discovered while staying there. With amusement, she noted that she’d parked next to a second unmarked shuttle; Kylo had clearly opted to forgo taking his personal shuttle for this particular rendezvous.  Somewhat nervously, she made her way to the front door of the residence, which was situated on the shore of a lake.

Kylo opened the door before Rey even had a chance to knock. He was absolutely beaming; Rey couldn’t believe that this was the same man who she had witnessed beating his own wound in rage back on Starkiller Base several months ago. She wondered for a moment how many lives possibly could have been saved in the past if he had been getting laid regularly, but she quickly pushed the thought from her mind, determined to enjoy her time with him. The man that he was now wasn’t the same man that he had been--she was sure of that.

“Come in, come in,” he waved her inside the house.

As soon as she was inside, he slammed the door shut, pushing her back against it and kissing her so hard that their teeth crashed together. When they finally broke the kiss, Kylo stepped back and simply stared at Rey, a goofy grin plastered onto his face.

“I’m happy to see you, too,” Rey smiled.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Kylo ran his hand through his hair, still grinning.

Rey’s eyes swept over the room that they were now standing it--a living area that was decorated in a classic style of warm reds and browns. She knew instantly that Kylo had had no input into the decor of the room--no black, chrome, or leather could be seen. “Whose house is this?” she asked.

“It’s a family property. We used to come here for getaways sometimes when I was younger.”

“So, we’re at your mom’s house?” Rey raised her eyebrows.

“I suppose you could put it that way,” Kylo smirked. “It’s not like she’s using it, though.”

“And you’re not worried about us getting caught?” 

“How would she even know we’re here? Besides, it’s not like we’ll be here for more than a day.”

Rey gave him a skeptical look. “Okay, I am going to trust that you know what you’re doing with this.”

“Trust me,” he grinned, taking her hand. “Let me give you a quick tour.”

Before her last encounter with Kylo, Rey had never really liked being touched. She remembered yanking her hand away from Finn when he’d grabbed it upon them first meeting on Jakku. “Touching” had previously had negative connotations--it was a precursor to someone trying to take something from you, whether it be someone pickpocketing a partial portion or something worse. Kylo, on the other hand, was making her rethink her attitude towards touch. Even with as many horrible things as she knew he had done--including things that she had personally witnessed him do, something about touching him just felt right. 

Kylo led Rey down a hallway that branched off from the main living area. He pointed to the first door on the left. “That’s the guest ‘fresher.” They walked a few more steps, and he pointed to another door on the left. “And that’s the guest bedroom in there.”

He pushed open a door on the right. “That’s, er, that was my bedroom.”

Rey’s face lit up and she pushed her way past him. “Ooh, I want to see!”

“Rey… No…” He weakly protested.

Rey barged into the room and then stopped in front of a bookcase filled with various awards. “Wow…” She murmured, stopping to read the inscriptions on the various trophies and plaques. 

Kylo paused in the doorway, looking embarrassed.

“You won all of these?” she asked, turning to him. The awards were all for either winning some sort of ship racing contest or for various junior engineering competitions.

He suddenly looked a bit embarrassed. “Well, some of them are for placing second, and there were a couple of times that I came in third…”

“I had no idea that you were such a talented pilot.”

Kylo shrugged. “I don’t exactly get the chance to fly much these days.”

Rey threw her arms around his neck. “Well, then, I guess we’re just going to have to make sure that at some point, I’m going to have to bring a ship that’s both fun to fly and seats two people to one of our get-togethers, aren’t I?”

“You’re being awfully presumptuous assuming that we’ll do this again.” His mood seemed to lighten slightly.

Rey rotated them around and gently pushed Kylo down onto the twin bed that was pushed up against the wall opposite the book case. “I think you’ll want to do this again.” 

“You’re sure an awful lot more confident right now than you were the last time we were together. Not that I mind.” Kylo smiled and raised an eyebrow at her.

“It’s easier to be confident when you’re not worried about possibly ending up a prisoner.” Rey unzipped her flight suit and stepped out of it. Underneath, she wore an exercise camisole and a pair of boyshorts.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him. “What if I made you my prisoner here?”

“I can think of worse things.” She leaned over and kissed him. He responded by leaning back onto the bed, pulling her down so that she was now laying on top of him. 

Rey squealed in mock protest.

Still holding Rey, Kylo scooted up onto the bed so that he was laying completely on the bed now, with Rey still on top of him. 

She quickly undid the three buns that were holding her hair back, letting her hair fall forward and frame Kylo’s face. “So, have you ever...done it...in this bed?” she asked with a wicked smile.

“With another person? No.” He kissed her neck then nibbled.

“I feel so honored.” She adjusted her position so that she was now straddling his hips. She lightly ground her crotch against his groin in a slight tease.

“Well...there was that one time that Leia had a friend stay here, and that friend had a daughter a few years older than me who gave me a handjob while Leia and her mom drank wine out on the deck…”

Rey mock-pouted. “I’m just going to have to top that then, I guess.” 

She ground against him again. She scooted partially down the length of his body so that she was now straddling the top of his knees. She grabbed the waistband of his pants and underwear, pulling them both down to reveal that his cock was already rather eagerly standing at attention. Gently, Rey cupped the head, causing Kylo to shudder. She hopped off the bed and yanked his pants off the rest of the way.

“That tunic needs to come off,” she ordered him.

“If you say so,” he whipped the tunic off and tossed it to the floor with a smile. While Rey was still standing next to the bed, he rolled to his side and pulled down the duvet and top sheet from the made bed, shoving them over to the side next to the wall. “Your turn,” he told her.

Kylo made no pretense of not staring, or not smiling while he stared, as he watched Rey whip off her camisole and toss it onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Maintaining eye contact with Kylo, Rey hooked her thumbs under the waistband of her boyshorts and slowly shimmied out of them.

From her semi-crouched position, something poking out between the mattresses caught her eye. “What’s this?” she asked, as she pulled out the plastic object.

“Huh?” Kylo’s eyes grew wide with horror as he realized what the object was. “Put that back!”

Rey started laughing. “Oh my stars… It’s holoporn.” She stuck her hand back between the mattress and retrieved four more disks. She started laughing harder. “You had a whole porn stash under your mattress as a teenager.”

Kylo scowled. “Rey….”

She dropped the discs to the floor and climbed back onto the bed, kissing his collarbone. “Really, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I bet that nearly every teenage boy in the galaxy has similar collection. Do you have any idea how much holoporn I found in wrecked ships back in my scavenging days?” What Rey didn’t add is that Unkar Plutt paid very well for holoporn--even a collection as small as Kylo’s would have fed her for a week. Rey never did figure out if Unkar paid so well to add to the disks to his own personal collection or if he ever did actually re-sell them.

Kylo placed his hands tentatively on her shoulders as she began kissing her way down his torso, slowly relaxing.

“I know, but it’s not exactly something that I wanted you to find…” His voice trailed off into a moan as Rey began to kiss her way down the narrow trail of hair that led from his navel to his groin area. She stopped where his torso met his cock and lightly ran her thumb over the the head.

Rey hesitated just long enough to make eye contact with Kylo again, and then smiled. Still maintaining eye contact, she licked the head of Kylo’s cock. He shuddered. She licked the head again, watching him, and then turned her attention to his shaft, where she licked several long strokes up and down his length.

Rey paused and stated, “You know, I’ve never done this before, so um, if you need me to do something differently at some point, you can let me know.”

“You’re doing just fine,” Kylo half-whispered and half-groaned.

She licked the head again and then carefully took the head into her mouth. It tasted like...him--a sweatier, mustier version of how the rest of him tasted. With the head fully in her mouth, she swirled her tongue, eliciting a moan from Kylo. Backing off for a second, she thoroughly wet her lips and then slid her lips down as far onto his shaft as she could without gagging.

Slowly, Rey slid up and down, up and down. Kylo’s fingers lightly played in her hair. As she found a comfortable rhythm, she found that she could take him deeper into her mouth if she concentrated on breathing through her nose. Gently, she cupped his balls with one hand as she worked his member.

Up and down, up and down, Rey’s head bobbed. Occasionally, she’d pause and make eye contact with Kylo, who was simply watching her with hooded, blissful eyes at this point. She’d use the opportunity to re-wet her lips, making sure that they were sufficiently slick enough to slide over his length with ease. After starting things out at a slow and leisurely pace, Rey sped up her motions. As she did so, she could feel his already rock-hard cock thickening even further. The obvious physical change caused Rey to speed up even more.

“Rey...I’m going to come really soon,” Kylo managed to choke out his alert to Rey.

“Mmmmmm…” Rey murmured in response, letting know that she’d heard. She was at a crossroads here--never having done this before, she was tempted to stop what she was doing and let him come...elsewhere. On the other hand, she’d been around enough pilots in recent weeks to have learned the fact that most men really liked being able to come in a woman’s mouth, and for her to finish things by swallowing. 

She kept her pace steady and quickly felt his balls contracting. Rey knew that this was it, and soon felt a warm, thick, creamy substance fill her mouth. His member pulsated as his release came.

“Ohhhhhhh….” Kylo moaned. “Oh Rey…  Rey…”

Rey slowed the motion with her mouth and waiting until the throbbing of his cock had subsided. She eased her mouth off of him, careful not to dribble, then quickly swallowed his load. It really wasn’t that bad--she couldn’t understand why some people seemed to make such a big deal about swallowing.

She looked up at him and smiled. “Was that okay?”

“Fuck, Rey…” He ran a hand threw his hair. 

Rey scooted up to sit next to him on the bed. “So that was okay, then?”

Kylo sat up and grabbed her shoulders. He had a huge smile on his face. “Yes, that was certainly ‘okay.’”  

Kylo kissed her then grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed on her back.

  
“Your turn now,” he said with a gleam in his eye, as he sank onto the floor next to the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey's turn is coming next chapter! I'm splitting the Naboo encounter/my-Ben-Solo-backstory headcanon into two chapters rather than having one monster-length chapter. Thank you everyone for your comments and kudos--they're huge motivators!


	4. This one time on Naboo... (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Rey's turn in this lemony chapter. And we start to get a little better idea of how we wound up where we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's been a month since my last update. Sorry about that! I'm officially moving this to a "freeform" piece and will continue to work on the handful of chapters that I've written in my head for these two. We'll see where things go after that!

“My turn now?” Rey asked with mock innocence. 

“Mmmm-hmmm,” Kylo murmured, having gently spread her legs as she laid on her back on his childhood bed. He kissed the inside of one of her thighs.

She propped herself on her elbows to watch. 

“Just relax,” He chided her, continuing to move up her inner thigh with soft kisses, occasionally intermixing gentle swipes of his tongue with his movements.

Rey watched as he slowly made his way up towards the intersection where her legs met. He paused and gently swiped two fingers up the length of her folds. Rey gasped at the touch.

With his thumb and his index finger, Kylo gently parted her folds and then paused. Rey propped herself up on her elbows again and made eye contact with him.

“Well, if you really want to watch, I won’t stop you,” he grinned at her devilishly for a few seconds before lightly pressing his lips to her clit.

With one elbow still propping her up to watch, Rey used her other hand to instinctively grab Kylo’s hair, running her fingers through it. 

Kylo flicked his tongue over her clit, gently teasing the bundle of nerves. Rey moaned pleasurably in response. He then picked up the pace slightly, tongue lapping at her most sensitive areas, with throwing in an occasional nip or swirl. Finding a rhythm with his mouth, he then slipped a finger inside of Rey to begin to work her from the inside as well.

Losing herself in sensation, Rey’s body began to writhe in response to his hand and mouth. Kylo added a second finger, adding to the tension that Rey felt building within her body.

Soon, her hips were bucking involuntarily, and Rey began to feel dizzy. She could tell that her climax was now imminent. Rey found herself softly grunting along to the rhythm to the thrusts from Kylo’s fingers. Encouraged by this, Kylo sped up both his finger thrusting and the lapping of his tongue. Seconds later, Rey was pushed over the edge; she closed her eyes and saw stars, her hands clutching the bed sheet and toes curling reflexively. Slowly, Kylo eased up on his actions, guiding Rey through the waves of her orgasm. As soon as she’d finished, Kylo joined her by laying next to her on the bed.

“Doing okay?” he asked.

“Mmmm-hmmm,” she replied with a smile.

“Do you think you’d be ready for another round?”

Rey raised her eyebrows. “I am if you are.”

“Good,” he smirked.

Kylo stood up and scooped Rey up into his arms, carrying her out of his old room.

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“There’s a much bigger bed in my mother’s room,” he replied as he carried her down the hall.

Rey giggled. “So we’re going to do it in your mom’s bed? Technically, my boss’s bed?”

“Yup.” He gently laid her down on the bed. 

Rey scooted up to rest her head against the pillows. Kylo climbed up to join her, wedging one knee between her legs and bracing himself with his arms. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers. “I can’t believe that I get to have you here with me like this.”

“This is all pretty crazy, isn’t it?” Rey brushed the scar on his face with her thumb. “I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

“I deserved it.” He kissed her collarbone and lightly traced the side of her breast with his fingers. He then moved his knee to gently coax her legs open. “I know that...the last time we did this, it was your first time. I promise that it won’t hurt this time like it did last time.”

Rey moved her hand to his shoulder. “Well, it couldn’t have hurt too bad, given that I wanted to go again the next morning.”

“I thought it was just because there’s an uncontrollable attraction between us.” 

“Clearly, there’s that, too. Why else would two sworn enemies not be able to keep their hands off each other?” With her free hand, Rey reached down and stroked Kylo’s cock. He was already quite hard again.

“I thought that we weren’t enemies any more?” He was eyeing her leg.

“We’re not. At least, I thought we weren’t. Not that I know what we are now.”

“We’re lovers,” he smirked. 

“Lovers. I guess that works,” she smirked back.

“I want to try something a little different this time.” He grabbed her leg under her thigh and hitched it up over his shoulder, holding her angle in one hand. He positioned himself at her entrance.

“I’m ready," she murmured.  


Kylo slid himself into Rey’s slick entrance, not bothering to go slowly this time. 

Rey gasped in response at the sensation. She was pleasantly surprised that it barely hurt this time--and any pain that she felt was comparable to a muscle being stretched slightly past its comfort zone. It felt really good to have him inside of her again.

“How are you doing?” he asked.

She simply nodded at him.

Kylo began to move with slow and steady thrusts. Rey figured out right away that he was able to reach deeper inside of her with their position slightly altered from last time. She quickly realized that this greater range of motion on his part was translating to greater pleasure for her as he was more consistently able to reach deeper spots inside of her. Her fingers danced down his sides as she moaned her approval.

“You can go harder,” she whispered in encouragement. 

Kylo nodded and began to thrust harder. Rey’s body began to involuntarily write in response and she found her hands now clutching his arms to hold on as he rode her. This felt so much better than last time, and she’d thought that that had felt pretty good while she was experiencing it.

“Rey, Rey…” he moaned.

His thrusts came faster and shallower. The stimulation was beyond Rey’s control at this point, and she felt her walls began to flutter. Again, that light-headed feeling was returning, telling her that she was closing in on another release. She increased her grip on his arms, closed her eyes, and saw stars again--for the second time within the hour. As Rey’s walls clenched around Kylo, he thrusts changed again--this time becoming deep and erratic in their rhythm.

“Oh..  Rey…”  Kylo’s release came shortly after Rey’s.  Carefully, he removed Rey’s leg from his shoulder and gently placed it back down on the bed. He laid down beside her, holding her to his body as they lay there in a haze.

Rey wasn’t sure how much time had passed--only that she had been laying there blissfully with Kylo for some time and was starting to drift off to sleep--when Kylo broke their silence.

“Why are you here?” he murmured.

Rey turned to face him better. “I’m here because when you’re not acting crazy, I actually really like you and want to spend time with you,” she stated firmly.

Kylo rubbed his hand on her back and chuckled. “Thank you, but that’s not what I meant. I was really wondering why you’re not training with my uncle. I know that you found him--I was able to see glimpses of that. But now you’re back with the Resistance?”

“Oh. That.” She paused. “Clearly, that didn’t work out.”

“What happened?”

“Lots of things. He thinks that I’m too much like you and didn’t want to repeat his mistakes. On top of that, I wasn’t sure that I wanted to commit to a life of solitude given that I’d thought that I’d just escaped one. 

“So he’s still pushing that old school ‘no attachments’ thing? That certainly sounds like Luke.”

“I sat around meditating for three weeks trying to convince him to change his mind, but the only thing that I actually accomplished was getting him to come back and join his sister with the Resistance.”

He hugged her closer. “I’d tell you that I told so, but…”

“You can have that map that you wanted so badly now, by the way.”

Kylo sighed. “You’ve got so much potential, and they’re all willing to let it go to waste.”

Rey shrugged. “Not a whole lot that I can do about it. Besides, now I get to be a pilot, which was alway my dream, anyway.”

“I’d insist that you come back to the First Order with me to train, but Snoke would find out, and that wouldn’t work out well for either of us.”

“No, and I wouldn’t want any part of that.”

“And I’m not going anywhere near the Resistance.”

“I know.”

“If I could come up with a way for you to train with me without either of us getting caught, would you do it?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“Well, then I will spend some time thinking about it, and I will try to come up with something that will work for both of us.” He kissed her forehead.

Rey spent the rest of the night tucked snugly into Kylo’s side, her head resting on his arm and her arm draped over his chest. Rey couldn’t recall a more restful night of sleep in recent memory.

 

***

 

The next morning as she was preparing to leave, Rey made another stop off at Kylo’s (or was it Ben’s?) old bedroom to retrieve her clothing that had been flung to the floor the previous evening. Kylo was in the kitchen preparing a batch of caf for them, giving Rey an opportunity to explore his room without his eyes on her. Her eyes were immediately drawn again to the shelves of racing trophies. How did he go from being such a promising young pilot...to whatever he was right now? 

A large chest of drawers sat against one wall. A smirk crept over her face as Rey wondered what types of clothing a teenage Ben Solo wore. Surely, he didn’t dress in black all the time like he currently did? Glancing to the doorway to make sure that Kylo wasn’t inadvertently sneaking up on her, she pulled open the top drawer of the bureau, revealing an unexciting mix of boxer shorts and socks. The middle drawer held various shirts and tunics, while the bottom drawer held a collection of pants and leggings that must all now be several inches too short for him. Her attention returned to the middle drawer, which seemed to offer the most options for a non-boring find. While even the teenage Ben had clearly not been drawn to bright colors, he did at one time posses a collection of shirts in muted blues, browns, and reds. One particular shirt caught her attention--a red knitwear shirt that was buried under several other shirts. She pulled it out and folded it so that she could read the writing that was screenprinted on it: “Property of the Naboo Flight Academy.”

Grinning, Rey slipped out of the shirt that she’d put on that morning and slipped Ben’s old flight school shirt over her head. Not surprisingly, the shirt was comically large--hitting her at mid-thigh. Ben had quite clearly been tall even as a teenager. Stuffing the rest of her clothing into her overnight bag, she padded out to the kitchen to join Kylo for a mug of caf.

Kylo met her with raised eyebrows.

“And where did you scavenge that from?” he asked.

“Your old dresser,” she smirked. “Can I take it with me?”

“For what? A trophy?”

Rey suddenly felt slightly embarrassed. “Maybe, I guess.  I just like the idea of having something of yours with me when I can’t be with you,” she admitted.

He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. “Yes, of course, you can take it with you. I kind of like the idea of you wearing something of mine.”

Rey placed a hand behind his head and pressed her hips to his. “Thank you.”

“Speaking of being apart,” Kylo handed her a mug of caf. “When do you think you might be able to see me again? Assuming that you still want to?”

Rey drew him in for another kiss. “Of course, I want to see you again.” She thought for a moment. “Unless I get lucky with another solo mission like this, I’ll have two days of leave in two weeks.”

He sighed. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to wait two weeks then, won’t I?”

“You could come back with me,” Rey held his gaze.

“You know that I can’t do that.” He took her hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissed it.

“I disagree, but you already know that.” She shrugged. “I still feel confident that we could work something out.”

“We’ll see.”

  
The lovers parted with plans to meet again in a neutral location in two weeks, details to be worked out over their burner commlinks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me and thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos!


End file.
